kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Danza de Kirby
La''' Danza de Kirby''' (カービィダンス Kābīdansu) es un término usado para describir la corta danza que Kirby hace en la mayoría de sus juegos por lo general después de haber logrado una cierta acción (que suele ser al completar un nivel, o derrotar a un jefe), aunque la danza en sí varía en función el juego, ya que a veces hay múltiples variaciones del mismo juego. Kirby es a veces acompañado por otros dos o más Kirbys (ayudantes / Amigos animales ) que reflejan o lo acompañan en su baile. Notas En la mayoría de los juegos, Kirby se divide a sí mismo en tres y hace la danza. En Kirby Super Star (y su remake,Kirby Super Star Ultra ), Kirby se une a su ayudante para hacer el baile, si lo tiene, y de Kirby's Dream Land 2 y de Kirby Dream Land 3 , se le unió un amigo de los animales , una vez más, sólo si lo tiene. En Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos , Kirby se une a tres clones de diferentes colores de sí mismo y dependiendo de cuántos están con él cuando un jefe es derrotado. En Kirby: Canvas Curse , Kirby, que ha sido transformado en una bola, no se puede hacer la danza sí mismo, sino más bien un grupo de Kirbys se ven hacerlo en una pantalla en blanco y negro (con la apariencia de una vieja película) detrás de él (en el pantalla superior). En Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!, el número de Kirbys que hacen la danza depende de la cantidad de cofres del tesoro que Kirby ha recogido en el nivel: si él recogió 0 o 1 cofre del tesoro, 1 Kirby hace la danza, si él recogió 2 de ellos, 2 Kirbys hacen el baile, y, finalmente, si se recogen 3, 3 Kirbys hacer el baile. En Kirby's Epic Yarn , Kirby se une a Príncipe Helvan para el baile. En Kirby's Return to Dream Land , la Danza de Kirby se produce cuando el juego de bonificación después de cada nivel está terminado. Es similar a las otras variaciones de danza, pero con nuevos movimientos de baile añadidos, como el break dance, el robot y el moonwalk. Este es el primer y actualmente único juego para tener a Meta Knight y a Rey Dedede para hacer la danza Kirby. Anime La danza Kirby aparece en el episodio 42 de Kirby: Right Back At Ya! En Super Smash Bros. Serie's' Tres variaciones de la danza de Kirby se utilizan en Super Smash Bros, tanto en la victoria,como en una de las burlas de Kirby. Curiosidades *Contando Pokédex 3D, la Nintendo 3DS contiene cinco referencias a la danza Kirby. Vídeos File:Evolution of Kirby's Victory Dance ᴴᴰ (1992 - 2019) -31 games- Archivo:All Kirby Dance Compilation (KDR to KRtDL)|Un vídeo con todas las versiones de la danza de Kirby. Categoría:Kirby Categoría:Kirby Super Star Categoría:Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Kirby's Epic Yarn Categoría:Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Kirby's Dream Land 3 Categoría:Kirby's Dream Land 2 Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Categoría:Kirby Star Allies Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Kirby: Planet Robobot Categoría:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Categoría:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Categoría:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Categoría:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Categoría:Kirby y el Pincel del Poder Categoría:Kirby's Blowout Blast Categoría:Kirby's Block Ball Categoría:Kirby Mass Attack Categoría:Kirby's Adventure Categoría:Kirby's Dream Land